Am I Psycho?
by Zty
Summary: Todo sea por la ciencia, Twilight lo tiene muy claro... Gore, no menores de 17 años, espero que lo disfruten...


**Zty: Primero que nada MLP no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a Hasbro.**

**Esta historia es la primera gore que escribo, en parte la hago para probarme a mí mismo que puedo escribir otra cosa aparte del romance y la aventura, espero que les guste…**

**También va dedicada a mi amigo DJ, disfrútala compadre…**

* * *

**Am I Psycho?**

Un unicornio de pelaje de color amarillo muy fuerte empezó a despertarse con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, no tenía idea de donde estaba, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba fuertemente atado a una mesa de metal, sin posible escapatoria, alrededor de él había un montón de sierras, martillos y cuchillos médicos, todos completamente limpios y esterilizados, y con botellas de distintos alcoholes medicos.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?—Dice el unicornio muy asustado.

—Oh, buenos días—Dice una pequeña unicornio de color morado—Parece que al fin te despertaste, creo que es hora de empezar—

—Empezar, de qué demonios me estás hablando—Dice el amarillo.

—¡Claro! Que tonta soy, no te eh dicho que estás haciendo aquí, simplemente te traje sin decirte nada, que mal educada soy, creo que te debo explicar que haces aquí—Dice la pony de ojos morados—Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, y te traje aquí por una razón, últimamente me eh salteado mis estudios en la magia de la amistad, y me eh pasado directamente a la magia pura, y quiero estudiarla a fondo, y quiero empezar con uno de los exponentes más grandes de la magia, los unicornios… Y felicidades amigo tú fuiste elegido para empezar la investigación— Le dice con una gran sonrisa.

—Me parece bien—Dice con fingido interés el pony amarillo—¿Pero por qué estoy atado? Con gusto ayudare—

—Claro que ayudaras gustoso, al final de todo, es por ciencia… Pero el proceso tal vez sea un poco doloroso e intentes huir, no te preocupes, intentare que sea rápido—Dice Twilight con una sonrisa un poco forsada.

—¿A que te refieres con doloroso?—Pregunta el pony amarillo.

—Nada importante, empecemos ya, o por cierto, te di una posion que evitara que uses tu magia, bueno al menos la exterior—Dice, entonces toma un martillo bastante grande—Primero tenemos que ver si la magia interna les da a los unicornios un súper factor de curación—

Twilight toma fuertemente el martillo, prepara un impulso y luego se lo estrella contra la rodilla de la pata derecha delantera, el pony amarillo grita de dolor por el impacto del golpe, mientras que la cara de Twilight de mancha de la sangre de su víctima y algunos trozos de hueso, en la rodilla del pony se podía ver el hueso partido en dos, sobresaliendo de la carne, al rojo vivo y con algunos trozos de carne.

El pony amarillo gritaba lleno de dolor, sus gritos eran ensordecedores, se podrían escuchar en todos lados, si la habitación no estuviera insonorizada.

—¡Por favor, detente!—Gritaba el amarillo a modo de suplica con la voz ahogada por la desperacion.

—Pero si apenas estoy empezando con el experimento, no me puedo detener ahora—Contesta Twilight de forma comprensiva.

Entonces Twilight toma una pequeña cierra que esta reluciente de limpia.

Con ella empieza a serrucharle la parte superior del hueso expuesto, lentamente cortando cada nervio aun adyacente al destrozado hueso. El unicornio amarillo empieza gritar más fuerte por el incomprensible dolor, Twilight termina con de quitar el hueso, pero muy agotada, entonces ve la otra parte del hueso.

—Esto es demasiado tardado, voy a tener que remover el hueso más rápido—Entonces Twilight con sus propias pesuñas toma la otra parte del hueso, y lo remueve de un fuerte tirón, manchándose más de sangre, ahora la sangre salía a chorros de la pata delantera del pony, que ya estaba llorando y gritando de dolor.

—Por favor, detente—Decía el pony con lagrimas en los ojos—Tengo una familia, que va a pasar con mi esposa y mis hijos—

—Recuerda que esto es por ciencia, vale la pena ¿No?—

—¡Eres una puta psicópata enferma!—Grita desesperado el amarillo.

Twilight retrocede un poco, con un tic en el ojo, y bastante asustada.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!—Gritaba Twilight poniéndose las pesuñas en los oídos—¡No soy una psicópata!, esto es ciencia, ¡No me vuelvas a llamar psicópata! ¡Cállate!—Entonces Twilight toma una botella de alcohol de vidrio y se la rompe con fuerza en la cara al pony amarillo. Entonces el pobre equino grita de dolor y empieza retorcer su cabeza, con la cara con trozos de vidrio y con la sangre saliendo a chorros de ella, y con algunos trozos de piel caída que dejaban ver su carne al rojo vivo y algunos trozos de hueso por la profundidad a donde llego el vidrio. El pony gritaba desesperado por el ardor del alcohol en su cara.

—Ahora creo que pasaremos a la siguiente fase del experimento, que tanta resistencia al fuego nos da la magia—

El pony ya ni siquiera se esta quejando por el cansancio de la intensa tortura.

Twilight toma un pequeño soplete y pone un poco de aceite sobre las patas traseras del pony amarillo, entonces con el soplete prende el aceite, el fuego se enciende al instante y empieza quemar sus patas traseras, y este se extiende hasta sus ingles.

El amarillo empieza a dar gritos de fuerte agonía otra vez, a los que Twilight hace oídos sordos, ella sólo mira como las piel del pony se empieza a quemar, la piel se puede ver empezando quemarse, ya no quedaba pelaje en sus patas traseras y se podían ver pequeños trozos de piel caer quemándose, mientras que el fuego ya estaba dejando ver expuestas sus carnes, que se estaban quemando y dejando un olor nauseabundo.

—Ya no más ¡Mátame! ¡Mátame por favor!—Grito el pony amarillo.

—Te estás quejando mucho y se está volviendo molesto, voy a tener que hacerte callar—Entonces Twilight con su magia trae uno hilo muy fuerte y una aguja, entonces con su magia paraliza la cabeza del unicornio y empieza a coserle lenta y dolorosamente los labios al unicornio, punto por punto, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, el amarillo sólo pudo llorar sin poder hacer nada más.

Al fin Twilight termino de cocerle los labios para que no gritara, sólo se podían escuchar leve pujidos, pero nada más.

—Ahora creo que procederé a la parte final del experimento—Twilight toma un gran cuchillo y con lentitud lo inserte en la parte inferior del vientre del unicornio, este abre los ojos del dolor y empieza a mover compulsivamente la cabeza, mientras que Twilight sube lentamente el cuchillo por el vientre del pony, mientras que la sangre empieza salir a chorros por donde pasa el cuchillo, entonces justo cuando llega a la parte superior del toros del pony, Twilight, lentamente con sus manos empieza a mover la piel del desafortunado corcel, para dejar a la vista las costillas y los órganos internos del pony.

—Perfecto, removeré el corazón—Dice Twilight con una sonrisa psicópata, pero con la voz calmada—Pero primero, necesito una retina de unicornio, para investigarla y descubrir si el ojo tiene algo que ver con la magia—Entonces Twilight toma un escalpelo con tranquilidad y se acerca al rostro del pony amarillo, este intento moverse en un inútil y desesperado intento de escapar, pero Twilight se acerco y puso el escalpelo en el borde del ojo del pony y empezó a moverlo despacio y con tranquilidad, el pony amarillo movia con desesperación mientras la sangre se resbalaba desde sus ojos hasta abajo como si fueran lagrimas, una espeso y rojo llanto. Entonces con mucho cuidado removió él empezó a remover el ojo, lo saco de su cuenca y luego con el escalpelo corto lentamente los nervios uno por uno, para tener el ojo en perfecto estado. El pony seguía llorando de su ojo bueno, ya totalmente resignando, sólo lloraba de desesperación.

—Ya, no te preocupes, ya voy a terminar, todo acabara pronto—Dice Twilight con un tono maternal mientras le acaricia la cabeza, el pony la mira entre odio y suplica de compasión, pero dentro de él, ya sabe que todo está perdido, todo está perdido desde que se levanto en esa condenada mesa de metal…

Entonces Twilight puso sus pesuñas en el torso abierto del equino, rompió sus costillas manchandose de sangre, y ahí lo tenía, el corazón, con sus propias pesuñas lo arranco con fuerza, con toda la sangre saliendo a chorros y manchando las paredes.

Twilight con el corazón en las pesuñas, lo guarda en un frasco con un líquido viscoso extraño…

—Bien, ya acabe, debo limpiar el lugar se hizo un desastre, pero primero creo que me tengo que deshacer de los residuos del espécimen—Entonces toma una gran maleta de viaja y la abre…

Toma un serrucho muy afilado… Se acerca al cadáver y le empieza cercenar con tranquilidad las patas traseras, luego le corta las pata delanteras y termina serruchando con tranquilidad la cabeza del corcel amarillo, topándose con sus huesos y vertebras en el camino, ya cuando termino con el cadáver lo guardo con tranquilidad en la maleta y se retiro del lugar para deshacerse del cadáver… pero antes de terminar, con su magia atrajo un pergamino y una pluma con su magia…

—"Aparentemente, estoy haciendo un gran avance"—empieza dictar—"Pero necesito más investigación, el espécimen número 23 no me dio mucha información, se resistió mucho, tengo que encontrar un espécimen más manipulable"—Termino de dictar—"Mañana buscare a otro espécimen, no me voy a desviar, no me puedo detener ahora"—

Entonces con entera tranquilidad subió las escaleras a la biblioteca, pensando;

"Definitivamente no soy una psicópata, soy una científica, no hay duda".

* * *

**Zty: Espero que les haya gustado en cambio de estilo, no creo repetirlo en un buen rato…**

**Sin más que decir gracias por leer y dejen Review's**.

**Nos leemos pronto **


End file.
